Climb that wall
by LiviLove97
Summary: A deft child enters school. Follow his story as he competes for the nationals and love.


**Hi. This is a new fanfic. Hope you like.**

**tPoT is not mine. Only the characters that are unknown and story plots. Enjoy! **

OC POV

Silence. It has been this way for a long time recently. All I can do is look everywhere and hope for the best. It has been 5 years since I have been officially announced as a deaf man. I was only nine years old. I have no idea as to how it happened but I am not going to let it interfere with my training. I remember the loud ping of the ball as it was returned to the other side of the court. I remember hearing my mother and father cheering for me on the sidelines. The one sound I don't remember is my brother's laughs, cheers, or congratulations. I remember the hatred I harbored towards him as he quickly excelled in tennis. I completely cut him out and now as I try to call out for him, he doesn't respond even when he is five feet away. I am completely alone standing in front of the massive school called Seigaku.

I wish I could hear the speakers. Having to read their lips are a pain. Maybe I shouldn't even care because nobody is listening to the principle's speech. I look around for the exits for me to quickly dash out. This is also the only reason I lip read, it's to avoid being introduced to the entire school. My name is Suzuki Aguri and thankfully that is towards the bottom of the list so I can quickly dash to go do my 'business' right before it. There will be a lot of kids introduced since we are all first years.

~10 minutes later~

"Sir, may I please go to the restroom. I am about to pass out and piss my pants."

". . ." the security guard quickly gave me a look of disgust and waved me through.

Ugh. What school forces and guards the kids at the welcoming ceremony. Oh well. Better dash to the lavatory and hide.

As I ran, I accidently bumped into the shoulder of a senior. I threw a 'sorry' over my shoulder thinking it would be ok but apparently it wasn't. After a few meters, I was hit by a tennis ball.

Arai POV

"Awwww. That hurt dude!" the shorty complained.

"Well you shouldn't have hit me." I quickly snapped.

There was silence for a while then the kid tilted his head and asked me to repeat what I said.

"You fuckin' bastard." I yelled and punched him in the gut.

OC POV

What is this guy's problem? He obviously isn't the most popular guy because I already located him, a really strict looking dude who wore glasses, golden hair, and ignored all of the looks from both genders, 'in the auditorium. He seems like an underling of the yakazuka. Oh well.

"Man, I really didn't want to do this."

Arai POV

I heard the shrimp mutter something under his breath then felt myself falling. I landed on my back.

"What the FUCK you little BI-!"

"Arai, stop." A steely voice demanded.

I looked up and paled.

OC POV

I saw my opponent looking up at someone and I trailed my eyes up the shadow to the 'popular' dude. Wow. How much influence does he have, the underling dude is even apologizing to him.

Tezuka POV

"Arai, you are a disgrace to the school and the tennis team."

"Buchou. I . . ."

I quickly tuned Arai out of my mind and turned my attention to the first year on the floor. (A/N: Each grade has a different color cuff to distinguish the years. 1st: White 2nd: Red 3rd: Navy Blue) "You ok?"

The kid didn't reply, instead asked me to repeat. I complied and noticed that he wasn't looking directly at me but more towards my lips. 'Is he gay?'

"Oh." He broke my train of thought, "I am fine. Thanks. I just really need to pee."

". . . Shouldn't you be in the auditorium?"

"Yes. But I hate the introduction ceremonies."

"How come? That is how you see all of your peers."

"Yah, but I have a problem that will make me alienated from all of the others."

'He is definitely gay.'

"Sorry sempai, I need to piss. Bye."

"Hey kid, don't talk to Buch-." Arai started to yell, but the kid was already 50 meters away.

"Damn Buchou. That kid is fast." Was all Arai could exclaim.

"20 laps for hitting the kid." Was all I said as I turned on my heel.

"But. . ."

"30"

OC POV

*huff* *huff* "Where is the FUCKIN BATHROOM!" I look to my left and saw the sign. "Oh. There it is." I strolled into the unit and pissed for a good half minute.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
